Next generation: TimeTurner accident
by J-star Black
Summary: James, Fred, Roxanne & Louis are bored and accidentally break a Time-turner, which make them go to 1976 and meet their idols: The Marauders. Read about how they help the Marauders with the biggest prank of the century...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Really glad that someone gave the story a chance:D**

**I will not write so much so that you become tired, but before I start:**

** I don't speak english normally so don't kill me because of the hundred wrongs you'll find**

**So here you go:**

* * *

><p>"Can't we play Quidditch?" asked James Sirius potter, for the third time that minute.<p>

"Sorry Prongsie, we're too few."

"I'm so bored, so typical that we're not up to anything when we finally have summer vacation." James was sitting with Fred and Roxanne at James' in Godric's Hollow.

"I also want to do something; it's more fun to prank at Hogwarts than to rot at home." James had invited two of his best friends, to his parent's home. They had just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts and the following day would also Louis Weasley arrive. Those four were Hogwarts' well-known pranksters. Poor professor McGonagall, she had first experienced the Marauders, then the Weasley-twins and now the next generation of Marauders. (But, of course, they thought that she was a lucky dog.)

They heard voices from the lower floor, and everyone went down to see who it was. James brightened up when he saw Teddy. He and Victoire had just arrived, and Harry feared the worst as he saw the three marauders' face.

"What are you three thinking about?" Everyone's faces were replaced by innocent, sweet expression- which didn't fool anyone. Harry was skilful and knew exactly how he should behave to reveal their plans, luckily Teddy rescued them.

"Oh, I shall give them the new broom magazine. You know the one with the Thunderbolt 2000 in." Harry's face broke up to a relived smile. But behind him Teddy winked towards the Marauders. This was why they loved Teddy so much. How much Teddy seemed to be a clever, ambitious and adult wizard, he was really as much for fun as them. (Even if he went more mature around Victiore.) James, Fred and Roxanne went up again. Teddy came up after a while.

"Guys, you have to practice on your Poker Faces. Were nearly exposed." Smiling, he threw a paper bag to them, which Roxanne caught.

"Nice Teddy!" She exclaimed. Finally they had got hold of the very latest from the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Although it was Roxanne and Fred's father who owned it, was their mother Angelina very vigilant about that they didn't took or bought anything. But George let Teddy get some products from time to time. He knew where it would go, and not could George Weasley stop the next generation of pranksters.

James cheered happily.

"Tomorrow we'll finally do things our way!" Teddy smiled and said

"Yeah, just remember to not mention me. Then your lawbreaking days are over. See ya Prongs junior." Laughing he went down the stairs while the rest snorted. Sure, their lawbreaking days would never end.

The next July day the sun was shining over Godric's Hollow. After ten o'clock Louis arrived with his sister Monique.

"Good day Prongs," began Louis. He stretched out his hand towards James.

"How do you do, Louis?" Both tried to hold from laughing. The Marauders were always like this when they met.

"How is my dear cousin?"

"Pleasant," replied James.

"Where are our honoured twins?" Fred and Roxanne rolled their eyes.

"Nice to meet you, cousin" They said simultaneously. James saw that Harry watched them amused, as if he remembered a memory.

* * *

><p>As usual they sat in the living room, upstairs. It was always like that, when the Marauders was at James', the living room was theirs. The room was just the right size with several sofas and armchairs. A large fireplace lit up the room. Most would have said that it reminded of the Gryffindor common room. Most of furniture was red with pattern of golden threads. There hung a few paintings on the wall. In short, it was clear that James had to say about a lot. He was, after all, a proud Gryffindor.<p>

"I think we should do something" began Louis.

"Yes, why don't we have any portraits of the Marauders? They would know what to do." James often complained about that they didn't have a portrait of James, Sirius or Remus; Pettigrew was not counted as a Marauder.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could go back to the time when the marauders were at Hogwarts?" thought Roxanne half aloud.

"Brilliant Roxie! But how are we going back in time?" Fred's eyes began to sparkle of the brilliant idea.

"We should think of something to do there, kind of a mission." Roxanne started thinking about a possible adventure.

"Yes," James' eyes began to sparkle. "We can try to save someone from becoming a Death Eater..."

"Good idea Prongs, who can we possibly save...eh...save from Voldemort?" Roxanne's face was ghostly similar to Fred's.

"Think Death Eaters, which...guys I know! The choice is pretty obvious." Everyone's faces turned to Roxanne.

"Regulus Black, of course."

Fred lit up. "Brilliant Roxie!"

"Ok, when we know how we should be transported back in time, so..."

"Excuse me Prongs, because now I'll saw the plan." Louis looked at them in disbelief.

"Even if we know how to go back to the 1970s, so do you have to think about your appearance."

"I look like a handsome Potter," began James arrogantly.

"Yeah Prongs, after what we've heard you look like a clone of the real Prongs."

James nodded understanding and then he punched his forehead. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Even if Fred and Roxie," continued Louis, "not really have the traditional look of a Weasley, so..." Both twins nodded understandingly.

Both twins had George's face shape. Fred's look was just like George, but with a darker kind of Weasley hair. Fred and George had even as many freckles, literally. Roxanne's hair was almost as dark as Angelina's and had a little less freckles. But otherwise, they were exactly alike. They thought alike, had same facial expressions and just like their father and dead uncle they were pranksters.

"People will probably react at James, but the rest of us, I don't know...My blonde hair is from my mother." Louis pointed at his veela-blonde hair.

"Good, we fix the appearance-stuff later. But the question is how to go back 46 years." Fred thought it was getting boring with the details.

"WHAT! Are you going back to...wait a minute...to 1976?" Lily had came out from her room with Monique. She stared at her older brother.

"Lils, stop messing up. I know that you are like me." James said in a smugly grin.

"Sure if you say so," she gave him a McGonagall-stare.

"Lils no!" Yelled Fred. You can't go to the Dark Side. Don't give us The Stare."

Lily started to laugh. "Dark side? Seriously?"

Everyone laughed except for Fred. "You are evil. Do you hear me? Evil!"

"No, no Freddie. I've only practiced to scare you with the feared McGonagall-stare." Lily was carrying the same smug grin as James.

"Where's Al?" Asked Roxanne.

"With Scorp at Malfoy Manor." James had left his sneers about the Malfoy family a long time ago. It wasn't as easy to have prejudices now when Albus was friend with Scorpius Malfoy.

"All right. Me and Monique are leaving. See you later." Lily started to walk towards the stairs. Monique looked at her brother.

"Don't do anything stupid now. Victoire will kill us otherwise."

When she had left groaned Louis. "She's right."

Roxanne shook her head. "I think she exaggerates."

"No" protested Louis, "Or yes. I don't know. Sometimes Victoire's worse than us and Teddy, and sometimes she's like mum. Can't believe we are siblings." Fred shook his head dissatisfied.

"Come on. How are we going back in time?"

James thought about it."Time-Turner wouldn't work."

Louis shook his head, there was something in his eyes that indicated that he was amused.

"None of us know how to use one of those."

Dejected they gave up the idea.

* * *

><p>"Shall we play Quidditch?"<p>

"Yeah, I go and ask if dad wants to play with us." James flew up from the chair and ran down the stairs. After ten minutes they started to play Quidditch with Harry, Ginny, Lily and Monique. After a noisy hour they went in. James turned to his mother.

"Do we have a Time-Turner somewhere?" Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, " James shrugged his shoulders and Ginny seemed to think.

"In Harry's office, I think." She went to the living room and left James who went carefully and picked it up.

"Check James face. Something is going on." Louis looked expectantly at James.

"Check it out, now we can figure out how we are going back to 1976." James held out the Time-Turner. Fred and Roxanne grinned identically. Louis just looked confused.

"Uh, have you hit your head all of you? What do you think with?" Fred smiled stupidly towards Louis.

"You're stupider than Goyle in Slytherin, Lou. Now we can go back to..."

"Merlin, it was just a joke." Louis interrupted him. Something in his eyes got Roxanne to think.

"Well it would be fun, but..." she hesitated, "There's much we don't know. How do we get back? Is it even legal?" Fred smiled sarcastically and said

"Of course it's legal Roxanne. The ministry encourages people to travel back in time and risking a lot." Roxanne smiled sourly and out her tongue at him. It made everyone start to laughing, and thereby left the Time-Turner idea.

After that they played Exploding Snap for a while, Monique came up and announced that dinner was ready. James jumped up from the couch.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff." Monique raised an eyebrow.

"When are you not hungry?" Everyone laughed...except James. He smiled sourly.

"Haha, fun! Move over Flame. I want to eat." Monique hit his head. James laughed, Monique hated being called Flame, something James called her often because of her Weasley hair.

After dinner they hung with Lily and Monique downstairs. At last, they went up. James behaved as normal, that is, he ran up the stairs and threw himself on the couch. All sank down into the same sofa.  
>They heard a sound from James pocket. Slowly and with a confused expression he put his hand into his pocket. It was filled with sand. Before any of them had time to react everything went black.<p>

The last thing they heard was James saying "Oops!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Would love reviews! <strong>**It's my birthday so give me a birtday present( Review)**

**And before I forget: Happy new Year!**


	2. Dumbledore

**Happy New Year!  
>Thanks to Indigo Lily and Madhubala for your reviews, made my day:D<strong>

**So here's next part:  
>Enjoy:)<br>**

* * *

><p>The darkness that surrounded them vanished and it became bright again. Roxanne looked around. They were at a familiar place, she thought.<br>"Where in Merlin's knickers are we?" Fred looked at the surroundings with a frown. James and Louis exchanged a glance.  
>"Are we at Hogwarts?" James nodded.<br>"I think so, but where's Dumbledore grave?" Roxanne understood why she thought it was a familiar area. It was here the white marble tomb laid. Or it should anyway be here, but there were no trace after the grave.  
>"Hey, have you noticed that it's not likely to be summer here?" Louis looked at the others.<br>"Shouldn't it be summer in Scotland to?" He asked and James nodded, then James said  
>"How did we get here?" There was a silence, then Roxanne exclaimed<br>"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Where is the Time-Turner?" James flinched, then he took out the destroyed Time-Turner out of the pocket. Fred smiled  
>"Brilliant! Where do you think we ended up?"<br>"There's only a way to find out. Come, let's go and look if we see any we know!" Roxanne and Fred smiled and started walking.

Louis seemed to hold himself from laughing.  
>"Damn, you got scared when she screamed." James shrugged his shoulders and could not help but smile.<br>"Admit that you also thought she was serious. Shit, she has Auntie Angie's temperament. Thought she was going to be like Rose." Louis started to laugh.  
>"Yeah, seems like she has learned to scare everyone, especially you."<p>

* * *

><p>They went up to the castle. When they caught sight of the first pupils, everyone froze. A young Lucius Malfoy was standing with a group of students. He had light blonde hair and appeared to be a copy of Scorpius. They heard a laugh and saw a beautiful witch with black curly hair. James pulled out his wand.<br>"Bellatrix", he hissed. The others tried to stop him from showing himself to the group of students.  
>"Prongs, calm down. You can't do anything." James turned to Louis with a scary face.<br>"Calm down? Calm down? Lou, she was the one who killed Sirius, tortured Neville's parents, killed Teddy's mother and so many others."

They heard more people laugh and watched the group of students leave. Fred turned to James.  
>"I know how you feel. We all do. The person who killed Uncle Fred was one of those Slytherinstudents." Roxanne nodded and said sadly<br>"We know what has happened,or will happen should I say. But we can't do anything." Louis nodded and said the crucial  
>"We must try to endure us, maybe help them to choose the right side. But now before anything else: What the hell should we do?" He was met by silence. Then James said, as he started going toward the front door<br>"Albus, Albus Dumbledore, of course."

They walked in and were met by a Hogwarts that was the same. Of course they knew were the headmaster's office lay- How many times hadn't they been there and been yelled at by headmistress McGonagall? They stopped when they reached the Stone figure. What was the password? They looked at each other.  
>"Excuse me, but who are you?" The voice sounded very familiar. The Marauders turned around and stood face to face with Professor McGonagall.<br>"Professor McGonagall" said James right away, but he regretted it immediately. Professor McGonagall first looked surprised (Probably because he was so like James sr.) then she looked suspicious.  
>"We would like to speak to Professor Dumbledore, it's very important." said Roxanne gently and looked at McGonagall, who seemed to think.<br>"Come with me, please" She looked at the stone figure "Erised". All five went up the stairs, and after knocking they entered.

The Marauders looked impressed around. The office was full of cool stuff that only Dumbledore had. A clear-throat, made them return to the present.  
>"God day, and who are you?" Dumbledore asked kindly. James took the command again.<br>"Hi, my name is James Potter." McGonagall's facial expression was shaken and she looked absolutely flabbergasted. Louis mumbled something that sounded like  
>"Nice James." James clarified himself.<br>"James Sirius Potter. I am grandson of the James Potter who goes to school now. This is Louis, Fred and Roxanne Weasley. We are the grandchildren of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. We actually come from 2022." Dumbledore looked very interested.  
>"How did you get here?" Louis cleared his throat.<br>"Well, we got hold of a Time-Turner, which later got broken and in a strange way, we ended up here." Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be in deep thoughts.  
>"Minerva, what do you think?"<br>"They seem to tell the truth, so they should go with the students here, until we find a solution to the problem and send them home."  
>"Excellent idea!" Dumbledore turned to the youngsters.<br>"Which house do you belong to?"  
>"Gryffindor" they all answered at once.<br>"Well, you can join the sixth graders, right?" Everyone nodded.  
>"Albus, I can follow them to the tower, but before that, how can we hide their identities?" The Marauders become worried. Dumbledore chuckled.<br>"Well, we may ask you. I think you can do it on your own. If I'm not mistaken are you a very creative group, right?" All four major grinned in response. Professor McGonagall looked as if she didn't know if she should be irritated or if she should be amused by the teenagers.  
>"Good Godric, one of the Marauders grandchildren and sister grandchildren of the Prewett twins. May Merlin help us!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement<br>"Now now Minerva."

The journey to the Gryffindor tower went quickly and was eventless. They got hold of school uniforms and found out that the year was 1976. Before Professor McGonagall went she said to the boys  
>"You will sleep here, with the other, in your class." Her nostrils dilated. "The Marauders are in your class."<p>

As soon as she had gone, all four looked at each other and began to complain.  
>"What have we ended up to!"<br>"Oh, everyone's reaction of that we appear completely random."  
>"Hiding the identities, what should we be called?"<br>"Go to school on summer break!" Louis sat down.  
>"Uh, is it not a little scary that we arrived to the year we wanted to, when we kind of joked?"<br>"A little?" asked Roxanne.  
>"It is scary! Right Prongs?" Fred turned to James.<br>"Ok, rule number one." Roxanne began, "We can't call James for Prongs." The others nodded understanding. There was a silence, everyone excepted her to continue.  
>"What?" She exclaimed, "I'm the one who break the rules, I can't think of any!" The guys raised their eyebrows at the same time. Roxanne rolled her eyes.<br>"That rule was obvious."

Then they began talking about what they should be called. When they were done discussing names, was the clock five and it began to arrive Gryffindor students. Everyone was so busy to begin with their homework that no one noticed them.  
>The common room suddenly became very full of chatter.<p>

To James, Louis, Fred and Roxanne's horror but also happiness, appeared the sixth class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<br>Reviews are always welcome:D**

**What do think of the paragraphing? Too tight?**


	3. The Marauders

**So before we start, I have like a hundred things to thank for, so here we go:**

**Thanks to jadeb212  for adding the story to your favorites:D**

**Thanks to rabbx, jadeb212 and lilyplusjamesistotallylove for adding the story to storyalert:D**

**Thanks for your reviews: rabbx- Thanks alot!**

**Indigo Lily- thanks for your opinion!**

**Madhubala- No pressure;)**

**To prevent confusion: of the charachters name:**

**James Sirius Potter - George Harrison**

**Louis Weasley - Louis (Delacour)**

**Fred and Roxanne - Fred and Roxanne (Johnson)**

**And the Marauders, think you know them**

**Lily is Lily Evans, not Lily Luna Potter**

**And now here's next part, Enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>"Did you see their face? Stupid bloated snobs." Sirius Black walked in by the portrait hole. He and the Marauders broke into a loud laughter. One of the sixth year girls turned to them.<p>

"Black be quiet, people are trying to study here!" James Potter immediately turned to the girl.

"She's right Padfoot. We'll be quiet, Evans!" Lily Evans looked at him with dislike when he winked at her.

"Professor McGonagall said that it would begin new sixth years. Me and Lily would give them schedules and stuff." Louis gasped. The speaker couldn't be anyone but Teddy Lupin's father. The Marauders turned around to see who was panting.

"What in Merlin's holy...!"

"Black" was Lily's voice heard again. But then she also saw James (Jr.).

"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed. Basically all sixth graders looked at the youngsters.

"Uh, we are the new students," Fred looked at everyone who stared at them, and thought sadly that they would all die in a near future. James (Sr.) couldn't keep himself

"Who are you?" They looked at each other. They had decided that all but James (Jr.)could keep their first names and James (Jr.) decided to start.

"My name is George Harrison; this is Louis, Fred and Roxanne." All four smiled innocent smiles.

"We have gone to several different schools and had home education, but now we are going here." explained Louis and made it sound complicated. The Marauders and the rest of the sixth years nodded. Sirius smiled broadly and said  
>"Well buddy, you are damn alike Prongs, James, I mean. Could you be related or something?" Both James looked at each other and finally George shook his head.<p>

"Not what I know."

The atmosphere had so far been rather tense but become warm and everyone introduced themselves. James told them that they were the school's known pranksters. The time-travelers looked at each other and wanted to talk about themselves, but how did you tell that you were the new generation of pranksters, when people didn't even know that you were from the future.

* * *

><p>Everyone talked, and after an hour Pettigrew talked for the first time.<p>

"It's probably time to go to the Great Hall. I'm very hungry." he moaned. Fred, Roxanne, James and Louis hadn't even spoken to him. They hated him and wanted to damage him for his betrayal, but tried not to.

"What ever Wormtail, you're always hungry. Let's go." James started walking towards the portrait hole.

On the way to the Great Hall they met some Slytherin students.

"That's the school's skunk, those we all are ashamed of!"

"But Sirius, isn't your brother there?" it escaped from George. Sirius expression darkened.

"How do you know that?" Roxanne replied

"Everyone knows that the Black family always ended up in Slytherin, well everyone except you. You should know that your placement has been a major topic of conversation." Sirius shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

They went in and sat down. Suddenly James raised his head and got a dreamy smile. Sirius laughed a little, while Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius cleared his throat and said

"And now, lady and gentlemen, comes James love and his soul mate." Sirius lowered his voice  
>"But she doesn't know about this and she will never begin to like him." But those who knew better looked amused at each other. Lily Evans sat down and saw James.<p>

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Evans, would you like to go out..."

"NO!" she interrupted him before he even had time to finish his sentence. Sirius began to laugh. Several of the other students turned around. Professor McGonagall gave Sirius a grim look. Remus tried to not laugh.

"That happens every time." Lily didn't seem to care about them, but turned to the new students. First she looked at George with a frown, when she thought no one saw. But she was as nice to him as the rest of them.

"Prongs have you noticed that Evans is nicer to George than you? A little too nice." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. Both Lily and George looked disgusted.

"I would never go out with someone to annoy Potter", said Lily who had understood what Sirius meant.

"Really? Are you sure?" teased Sirius cheerfully. Lily gave him a look and then turned towards her friends. The rest of the dinner was calmer and then they went to bed. Roxanne went with Lily.

"How do you think it is?" asked Lily friendly.

"Good, you seem to be a fun year." Lily understood what Roxanne was referring to.

"Funny? I would call the Marauders irritating." Roxanne saw that the other girls amused rolled their eyes.

"Sure, convince that to yourself, Lils. I am Marlene, by the way, Marlene McKinnon."

Roxanne introduced herself. Lily started talking about how annoying James was, and then she went to brush her teeth.

"She's always like that. She likes James, very much, even though she doesn't get it. She is so damn stubborn." said a girl, named Alice. Marlene nodded.

"Who doesn't get what?" Lily had returned. Roxanne and the others laughed. Lily saw the girls' expression and said

"Are you talking about me and that dull-witted brat?" This made everyone to laugh even more.

"What do you have against James? I think he seemed nice." Lily snorted.

"Roxie, James in not nice." Her objection was answered by loud laughter from the other three. In the end, everyone went to bed.

Roxanne amused thought about how James got Lily in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? If you wonder about Peter's silence in the story, is it because I hate him. Can't really think of him as anything else but that he hangs out with the Marauders...<strong>

**Love to get Review, so you know what to do:P**

**"Did you liked their reactions?**

**J-star Black**


	4. Practice and boils

**The last chapter, before school begins. Then it's just homework, homework and more homework, so I won't update so often:(  
><strong>

**Thanks to nikki500 for favorited my story:)**

**Thanks to animaniac148 for subscribed my story:)**

**And thanks for your reviews:**

**Madhubala- Glad you agree with me about Peter;) Thanks your review really made me happy**

**Indigo Lily- Your compliment really made me happy.**

**You guys really make my day by review, add to favorites and add to alert:D**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>The next morning they had Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was trying to look unmoved, but Fred and Roxanne saw that she smiled when she saw George transforming his animals as good as James. After Transfiguration they had Charms followed by Divination. At lunch they were with the Marauders.<p>

"Today's topic: George Harrison and James Potter, why are they so similar?" Sirius said as he loaded on food on his plate. Louis laughed.

"Yeah, just listen to the other Gryffindors." There was something in what they said. This day the whole school talked about the four new students, who seemed to have seats in the Marauder gang. Mainly, people were talking about James and George appearance and that both stood out in Transfiguration.

"So similar you are to James, you should be good at Quidditch" Remus looked wondering at George.

"Have you ever played in a team?" The time-travelers looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"I'm best at Quidditch." boasted George. "Mom and dad expect that, of course. Mom played in..." He received a hard kick by Louis, who sat opposite to him.

"We and our whole family is something of Quidditch fanatics." said Louis quickly. Sirius nodded

"James is Quidditch captain, and he's way fanatical. He has been training with us at six thirty every morning and..."

"Whatever, don't exaggerate." James interrupted him. George, Fred, Roxanne and Louis tried keeping their self from laughing. That sounded creepy like their James and Sirius sounded like Fred and Roxanne during peak season.

The rest of the lunch, they talked about Quidditch.

"So now, Slytherin's last in the league, thanks to us." James ended happily.

"Speaking of Slytherin isn't it time for us to have some fun with them?" said Sirius with an expectant expression. "It was a long time ago we did anything fun." Remus laughed

"Nine days ago." Both of them were directed towards James. The time travelers got the impression that Peter just hung after the Marauders. James thought about it, but George got before.

"Our targets should be Bellatrix, Malfoy, Lestrange, Dolohov..." Sirius interrupted him

"In short, the wretches that soon will call themselves Death Eaters." Louis nodded. All time travelers had a revengeful expression, which James noticed.

"How do you know them?"

"Have had the misfortune to hear a lot about them." George replied with disgust. He looked to want to reveal too much, so Roxanne changed little of direction in the conversation.

"We're not so fond of Voldemort, as you may notice. And yes, we say his name." she added when she saw their astonished faces. Fred cleared his throat.

"I think we run on an indignity in front of the whole school." The three Marauders looked as if they had received an early Christmas present. Louis was suddenly struck by an idea.

"Can't they come storming into the Great Hall with boils all over their face?" Sirius began to laugh so much that that several students looked strangely at him.

"We'll make an Aunt Hermione-enchantment." Roxanne whispered, her brother and cousins looked thrilled. Sirius, however, looked confused, something he seemed to share with Remus and James.

"An Aunt what?"

"Our Aunt Hermione was, um, angry at a girl when they were fifteen or sixteen. She got boils to form a word on the girl's forehead," said Roxanne.

"What word?" James asked.

"Sneak," said Fred happily. "Apparently the girl had squealed on something Aunt Hermione done." Sirius began to laugh.

"What cool family, do you come from? This Hermione is my new idol! A well deserved Marauder, definitely!"  
>Everyone who knew Hermione started laughing. Sirius looked bewildered at them, which make them laugh even more.<br>Hermione: Marauder? Sirius' new idol? In front of them, they saw Hermione's face if she found out that the Marauders saw her as their new idol.

"Hey, time to go. The lesson will start soon." Said Peter, who had been quiet through the lunch.

* * *

><p>After all the lessons and dinner, they returned to the common room. James and Sirius were at Quidditch practice and Remus would help Peter with their homework in the library. Left were the cousins.<p>

"I think it's great to hang with the Marauders. Isn't it great to know how the Lily-James-thing will end?" asked Louis cheerfully and received support of nods. Fred stretched and said satisfied

"Minnie looks the same, although there have been many years. She loves us. All the pranks and jokes that she gives punishment for, she actually enjoys."

"We know Freddie; I mean she was really proud of me on the Transfiguration. But when you are as good as me..." George broke off when he saw that his cousins raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, Prongs, you're sooo good." Roxanne said sarcastically. Just then Remus and Peter came through the portrait hole. Remus looked a little hang, and they knew it was because it would soon be full moon.

"Hey Moony" said George happily. Remus chuckled.

"Will you also call as by our nicknames?" Everyone nodded.

The rest of the time they studied a bit. Then James and Sirius came from the practice.

"Prongs have gone mad. He's going _to add two hours_ a week." Sirius complained. Fred, Roxanne and Louis looked meaningfully at each other and tried not to laugh. It was exactly what George had done in spring. He had said they needed it for the team unity and to be better.

"Don't talk rubbish. We need it for the team unity and to be even better." James explained wearily. Now Roxanne, Fred and Louis couldn't keep themselves from laughing. George smiled as he realized what they laughed at.

"Eh, okay? Poor innocent children have been mentally deranged," said Sirius sadly while he miserably shook his head. Remus cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow I'm off. I have to visit my mother. She is ill." Remus screw uncomfortably. The time travelers looked at each other, should they tell that they knew? After a discreet nod from the others, Louis took to speak.

"Guys, we kind of know that Remus is a... a...a werewolf." The last came out as a whisper. The Marauders widened their eyes, chocked.

"How do you know?" exclaimed Peter. The Marauders' eyes were suspiciously directed at Louis and the others.

"Remus, we guessed, you know, after your nickname: Moony. But we don't care." George said. Remus looked surprised at them.

"Don't you care about that I'm a monster?"

"You're not a monster. You have just been unlucky." Roxanne said softly.

"It's creep as Fenrir Greyback, who are monsters." Fred added. The Marauders didn't react on the name, but then Remus said

"How do you know...?"

"What other monster has the ideology to bite children in hope of separate them from their parents?" said George darkly. James looked surprised.

"How do you know all this? Not many people here are aware of who he is."

"We hear a lot." Louis said in a tone that ended the conversation. There was a tense moment. Then Sirius said

"Have you thought of the boils and how we fix them?" Immediately the mood lightened up and no one could help but smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you enjoyed it:)<strong>

**Now Everyone who have read this, must review! **

** 1. What did you think of the chapter?**

** 2, Do you like the fact that they told the Marauders that they knew that Remus is a werewolf?**

**3. What do you want written in Bellatrix's and the other's forehead?**

**4. Should Regulus to be pranked? **

**See ya!**

**J-star **


	5. The Marauder's Map

**Hi Folks!**

**Been in school in four days and already have tons of essays and homework :(**

**This chapter is just something I wrote in two seconds, so the story wouldn't stop. **

**Thanks to LilyLunaJackson1998, mimichamp,and Laurenmk20 for added the story to Alert:)**

**Thanks to MissSadieKane and mimichamp for ´favorited´ the story:)**

**Thanks for your reviews:**

**MissSadieKane- Thanks for your review:) Made me really happy, and no there won't be any romance. I am thinking about make the next gen and Regulus friends, but I'm not sure. Thanks for the ideas and I hope you liked my answers. **

**Madhubala- Thanks for your review, I like your idea:)**

**mimichamp - Liked your comment, and I think they hear alot;)**

**Laurenmk20 - Thanks for your review:) And I know that the Marauders were born around 1960 and that Bellatrix was born 1953. I know that they weren't at Hogwarts at the same time, but I thought that it would be fun if they did.**

**Thanks for everyone who read the story, you folks make my day:) Here is the nest part:**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>The next day, they had a start on the boils-prank.<p>

"Hey, you're now gonna behold something phenomenal. The key to our success", said James, after rapidly had done all of his homework. All the Marauders looked solemn. As if there was something they wanted to show.

"You're gonna see what the only four of us and now you four know about," Sirius said, while his eyes sparkled with amusement. The Time-travelers looked at each other from the corner of their eye. They had a feeling of that The Marauder's Map soon would be presented. And sure enough, James took out a parchment and held it as if it was pure gold. Roxanne twisted bothered.  
>Why had she such a weird feeling about it? The Marauder's Map was something she and the rest of the gang used daily. She glanced at Fred. He also looked to be concerned. When they got eye contact, both of them though at the same time:<br>The Marauder's Map; Hogwarts, secret passages, people..._people_! Both jumped up from their seats and seemed almost panicked.

"George, Louis, we gotta go!" hastened Roxanne to say.

"We must meet professor McGonagall", continued Fred. Quickly, they hurried out of the common room with their cousins close on their heels. None of them noticed Lily, who saw them flee from the common room.

"Fast! A place, where we can talk undisturbed." Fred and Roxanne entered into an empty classroom. Then they turned to George and Louis. The twins puffed simultaneously.

"That was close", whined Roxanne. George and Louis still looked uncomprehending.

"What are you babbling about, for crying out loud?" exclaimed George. The twins looked at each other

"The Marauder's Map..."

"... That shows where everyone is..."

"... By their right name..."

"Get it?" The two finished simultaneously. The two boys got understanding expressions.

"That was close!" Louis looked immensely relieved.

"That's something I've never thought of." George looked troubled.

"What should we do? They will see our names, the next time they look at the map." Evryone looked at each other without a solution.

"We should probably go back and say that we got the wrong date with our meeting with professor McGonagall", said Roxanne.

"The lesson will begin soon, so they won't have time to show us the map", said Fred agreement. They went back to the common room, told their story and went to the day's last lesson.

* * *

><p>After two hours and dinner, they returned to the Gryffindor tower. All sixth-years were busy, working with all their essays, enchantments, and other job that the teachers had came up with.<p>

"So, shall we show our beloved treasure?" Sirius asked, as he completed his essay on the movement of the planets with a meandering movement.

"Yep! Padfoot you should fetch it, ok?"

"Nah, Moony! Come along to the dormitory." All eight students stood up. Roxanne and Fred looked at each other. What should they do now? Louis thought quickly. They needed a solution... a solution! Too quickly they found themselves in the dormitory, where James held the map.

"This is one of the things; we have created to help ourselves with sensational plans. And of course, it shall be left at the castle, so our dear successors can continue our noble work."

Sirius continued where James had stopped.

"It is a map of Hogwarts with passages and... well, it'll be easier if we show it to you."

"Can we watch it and discover it without the professional talk and..." George reeled off, to somehow prevent the Marauders from looking at the map. James smiled.

"Of course! We'll just watch you faces when you see how good the map is." He handed the map to George. The Marauders looked satisfied at them. After receiving the "Code" to the map, they saw the map's all functions. They pretended to be deeply surprised, but didn't need to pretend about how impressed they were over the map.

After a moment of examining, the map disappeared with a few words and they handed it to them.

"It was a completely awesome map", Roxanne said.

"Skillfully made", Fred agreed. Relieved at how they managed from being exposed, they went to bed, exhausted. (Lily frowned as she saw Roxanne coming from the dormitory with a relieved smile.)

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please write a review!<strong>

**Do you have any ideas for the joke?**

**The next update may take more time, because of school and everything...**

**See ya!**

**J-star^^**


	6. Longbottom

**Hi everyone! I know it was ages ages ago, I updated, but I have soo much in school...**

**Thanks to Movie-Addict, naminobaka4lyfe and Death's Inevitable Kiss for adding the story to Alert:)**

**Thanks to XxXStarKidXxX, naminobaka4lyfe, gamester4 and Klxia for adding it to favorite:)**

**Thanks for your reviews:**

**Death's inevitable Kiss - Glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter to:)**

**Madhubala - Thanks for the compliment, hope you like this too:) **

**So, here is the next part, hope you guys enjoys it:)**

* * *

><p>The days passed, soon the cousins realized that they had to go back to their own time. Had it passed as long time at home? In that case, they could imagine how angry their parents would be.<p>

"I never thought I'd say it, but I miss Al and Lils", George murmured quietly; as they sat in the common room just the four.

"I know the feeling, right now I long after that Victoire will plunge in here, with Monique at her heels, to scold at me", Louis said with a sad smile.

"And Rose, Hugo, Molly and Lucy..." Roxanne began.

"... our cousins who always have an opinion about everything." Fred concluded. They immediately began to work when Lily came up with Marlene and Alice.

"What's up? Are you finished with the essay yet?" Alice asked friendly. In response, George looked a little dejected, as if he had really hard for charms. Louis shook his head sadly. Roxanne rolled her eyes, they had made an almost identical essay, before they by an accident ended up here. She looked up at Alice, and was suddenly crossed by how familiar she looked. She reminded of someone, but Roxanne could not put a finger on whom. She suddenly had an idea.

"Yes soon I'm finally done! So Alice, I noticed a letter that you got... you seemed a little...uh"

"Crazy? Exaggerated delighted?" Marlene suggested. Roxanne nodded, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Oh, it was from my boyfriend", said Alice, while she lit up. He's name is Frank. Frank Longbottom. He graduated last year." George and Louis froze, and Fred and Roxanne whitened. Alice was Neville's mother. Alice, who sat opposite to them, would meet a fate worse than death. Fred felt sick. He had always hated the Death Eaters, but the feeling had never been as strong as now. Getting to meet Neville's mother, as she was before the attack. To have a conversation with her, when Neville never got that opportunity. How could the world be so unfair? How could someone live with themselves after destroying a family like that?

Alice saw how the facial expressions changed when she said Frank Longbottom.

"Do you know Frank, or something? You seem to know who the Longbottoms are." A second's panic filled Roxanne, before she answered

"We know a Neville Longbottom, though I do not know if they're related." Marlene looked thoughtful.

"Mm, Longbottom isn't a common name. Alice, has Frank a relative named Neville?"

"Well, he told me that his uncle's name was Neville. Though, he was killed be You-Know-Who last year, I think." Fred and Roxanne tried not to glance at each other. So that's why Neville had named his children after his parents; he himself was named after someone who fought against Voldemort. Lily stood and examined Fred and Roxanne.

"I don't know, but Longbottom can't be so common, even among muggles. Are you sure that his name is Longbottom?"

"I know that his name is Neville, but the last name, I'm not sure of..." George lied doubtfully.

"But George, now that I think about it, do I think that his name is Longcore, or something?" Louis turned to the twins.

"Don't know, Longcore...Longcore?" Roxanne exchanged a glance with Fred.

"Well, Roxie I think its Longcore." Fred concluded. Alice smiled

"Yes, it's easy to confuse the names which are so similar. I have really bad memory, though it has improved. I had trouble to remember everyone's name, in the first name." Marlene yawned wearily.

"I'm going to bed, are very tired."

"I'll come too!" Alice said.

"We'll come soon", Lily said. As they passed, Lily looked around in the room, which was empty, if they excluded the five of them. Lily took a deep breath.

"So, tell me honestly now! Where are you from?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**Love reviews, so bring them on:) **

**See ya**

**J-star**


	7. The Revelation

**Hi everyone, I have written a new chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks for your reviews**

**Izzy Holly- Thanks for the spell advise, if you see any bad spelling, just tell me, 'cause I wanna know:) Hope you like this chapter too^^**

**custerdpie- Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this too:)**

**Madhubala- Don't apologize because your review wasn't right away the update, love to get reviews, it doesn't matter when^^ Hope you like this direction too:)**

**Thanks to Always394, Izzy Holly and Zinnaella Amelie-Anna Black for adding the story to favorit:)**

**Thanks to RavenclawsLeadingLady, Always394 and Izzy Holly for adding the story to Alert:)**

**So here's the chapter**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p><em>Lily took a deep breath.<em>_"So, tell me honestly now! Where are you from?"_

Roxanne raised her eyebrows and looked bewildered.

"Eh, we're from Britain, you know, the country outside the mainland of Europe." Louis laughed and you could think that it was because he found the question and answer comic, but in fact he thanked Merlin for Roxanne's acting skills. Lily smiled sourly.

"Fun, a response typical a marauder. But I'm serious. Who are you?"

"Hi, my name is Fred Johnson, that's my sister Roxanne. And over there are our friends Louis and George. What's your name?" Fred smiled his most enigmatic smile. All four were hoping that Lily would give up her suspicions, they began to feel threatened.

"I think you know _my_ name, yours however, I'm not so sure you can." George started laughing so much that he got stomach ache.

"Can't we our own names? Did Sirius give you some strange candy, or something?" Lily didn't look amused. She looked directly at George when she answered

"No, I don't trust Sirius enough to receive candy from him. Who knows what he has laced it with! But that's not what I wanted to know, _Potter_!" George froze

"Potter?"

"Do not think that you can fool me! I know you're a Potter." George thought she reminded strongly of his mother, which meant that he knew that she sooner or later would find out the truth.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked nervously.

"Because all male Potter look alike. Remus has told me that. So what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" George exclaimed. Lily smiled, as if she finally found something out.

"Well, I've get that you haven't gone to different schools, to later start here. As I just said, you're not a clone of James by a chance. And you don't hate certain Slytherins by a coincidence." There was moment of tense silence. Lily looked as if she knew the truth.

"So George, what's your real name?" George opened his mouth to answer, but his voice deserted him. Then he answered

"George Harrison." Lily smiled, as if the reaction confirmed her suspicions.

"Sure _George_ and I am Voldemort's sister. What's your name?" He didn't answer, so she said

"If you don't say anything, I will tell _them_ my suspicions. And you should know, when they want to know things, they are worse than me!" Geroge knew who she meant by _them_ and the last thing they needed were four Marauders who looked at the Marauder's map. He swallowed nervously and replied

"James Sirius Potter". The reaction was immediate; Roxanne, Fred and Louis looked shocked of his acknowledgment, and looked nervously at Lily. Lily's eyes widened, she appeared to have lost the ability to speak. There was a tense moment when everyone tried to avoid each other's eyes. Then Lily cried out in a weak voice

"I knew there was something with you from the first moment." She stopped and seemed to think

"The first time we saw you, was... was when we heard Louis gasp...it was just after that Remus said something... you recognized his voice..." Her voice died away and she looked aty them as if they were aliens.

"You are from the future!" She carried a triumphant grin.

"And here I was thinking that Lils and James had inherited the grin from their grandfather, but it seems to be inherited from their grandmother too..." muttered Louis. Fred and Roxanne, who were the only ones who had heard, giggled over what Louis considered to be the most relevant thing to talk about. Lily seemed to wait for their acknowledgment, and her grin got even wider when the others nodded.

"But you can't be James' son. I mean, even though I know that he is the most arrogant person who has ever gone to Hogwarts, so wouldn't even he name his son after himself? And by the way wouldn't the mother like that either." George, Fred, Roxanne and Louis exchanged a look that didn't escape Lily.

"No, you're kidding, me and that... that... that bloated... arrogant... mm..." she become silent and looked to process the apparently horrible news. She saw the others, quite pleased, amused smiles and moaned silently.

"Am I your mother? Me and... James?" George's grin became wider and resembled the grin Lily had a while ago.

"Actually, I should call you grandma."

"WHAAAAAT!" Lily looked both panicked and terrified. If the situation hadn't been so serious as it was, George would have rolled on the floor with laughter, at the sight of Lily's face. It was identical to his sister's, when he and Albus went to Hogwarts and left her.

"You seem to have inherited your grandfather's sense of humor and way to be seen at Hogwarts." Lily muttered as she got over the shock. She looked at the others.

"Who are you, then?"

"Grandchildren of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley." Said Louis. "Actually, all four are."

"Cousins, that is." Lily surprised everyone with a smile. She turned to George

"Do you have any siblings?"

It started a discussion on the family. The cousins told as much as they could without revealing anything. Lily talked about her childhood, (without mentioning Severus) and how she had received the letter.

The clock was ticking. Hogwarts' area illuminated by the full moon and if you tried hard, you could hear a wolf in the distant.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of the chapter? Would love to get a review, so please give me a review! Doesn't need to be an essay, just a few word.<strong>

**J-star**


	8. Suspicious Questions And Suspicions

**Hi everyone! Feels like a hundred years ago, but here I am:D I have easter-break this week, it's soo nice, no school at all;)**

**Thanks to Slytheringirl123, Sami-Black, Neveraskquestions, and LandOfTheLivingSkys for adding the story to favvorites.**

**Thanks to lemon-fizzay-pop, Neveraskquestions and always harry potter for adding the story to alert.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Deanie- Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too:)**

**LandOfTheLivingSkys-Thank you for the reviews, you really made my day! **

**So here's the story, hope you guys like it:)**

* * *

><p>The following day, they were still shocked about Lily's confrontation the previous night. As they had anticipated, Remus was at the Hospital Wing. However, the rest of the Marauders behaved as usual, that is loud.<p>

"So, Padfoot", Roxanne began. Sirius turned to her. "Well, you know", she continued a bit uncertain.

"Do you have any contact with Regulus?" There was an awkward silence. They sat by the lake and the sun shone on them, as if it knew that they were sitting out there and froze.

"No, I haven't..." for a millisecond Sirius looked sad, but then he looked irritated."He probably thinks he's better than me, Slytherin trash, he is."

"Sirius, has Regulus said that to you?" Fred asked. Sirius looked surprised.

"Why do you ask so strange questions? He kinda' like the rest of them, a prejudiced jerk."

"Kinda' or for sure?" George asked, and Louis continued

"Sirius, you know what's happening now, Death Eaters emphasis primarily on the Slytherin house. We just want to prevent Regulus from dyi..." He paused and bit his lip. He had said too much. Sirius and James looked terrified.

"What did you say?" exclaimed Sirius, "What will happen to Reg?" James however, asked a more difficult question.

"How do you know about what is going to happen?" George laughed nervously.

"Well, we don't know, but you know, that's kinda what's waiting all the Death Eaters." James gave them an applicant, searching look and then shrugged his shoulders. Sirius looked to the water and then at the castle, a grin spread across his face.

"Look guys", Fred began.

"Padfoot has got an idea", Roxanne continued. James looked at Sirius. They exchanged a glance.

"We are going to check if Moony has recovered. Are you coming along?"

"We are coming up soon, just doing a thing first," George said. James nodded

"Ok, Padfoot, Wormtail, come!" once the three of them were out of sight the rest turned towards Louis.

"Do you know how close that was?" Fred said angrily.

"James has begun to suspect us. Did you see the gaze? As Uncle Harry's but still not." Roxanne stood beside her brother and looked at the easily ashamed Louis.

"Mm, they're right; it's bad enough that Lily knows. But at the same time it made Sirius to react. Maybe he will do something." George said who looked thoughtful. Fred and Roxanne, however, had identical carefree faces. They had said what they wanted.

"Good, you've get it! Shall we go up the others?" Fred asked.

"Or do Your I-Begin-to-Become-Old do something else?" Roxanne laughed with Louis. George looked annoyed.

"What do you mean _old_?"

"Jamsie, you're beginning to look like your dad. Wrinkles your forehead, looking thoughtful..."

"Lay it off, Roxie, me, thoughtful?" and with a well-chosen spell, he finished the sentence. Fred, Roxanne and Louis got soaked by a cascade of water, which George had conjured.

"James, when..." Louis started

"We get..." Fred continued

"Hold of you, you'll wish..." Roxanne threatened

"That I've never been born, yes, yes. And my sister Lily is a sweet, nice girl." All four begun to laugh and finally set off to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>While at the Hospital Wing, Remus thought of what had happened the recent past. He had always thought that his friends, who ignored his furry little problem (as James called it), were crazy, odd, but also good loyal friends.<p>

He had always seen them as one exception, when it came to his problems. No one but Wormtail, Prongs and Padfoot would approve a werewolf in the gang. But now four people, he barely had known for two weeks also ignored that he was a werewolf. Remus didn't know what to think.  
>The others he had known for a time. His thoughts were interrupted by the door of the Hospital Wing, when it opened.<p>

"Moony, how are you?" Sirius asked. Most people would have said that he looked happy, but at this point the Marauders knew each other well enough. There was something in Sirius' grey eyes that indicated that he was upset.

"What happened Padfoot?" Remus asked. James answered

"We need to talk. There's something wrong." The others looked at him in surprise.

"Louis accidentally slipped something out." James continued

"There's something they know."

"Mm, they mentioned something about that Regulus would d..." Sirius looked like he had never been happy. All his remarks about Regulus seemed to have disappeared.

"They know _too_ much about Voldemort!" There was a silence after James' statement.

"James, they have mentioned you-know-who once", squeaked Peter quietly.

"But now that I think about it, maybe Prongs is right. I mean they were aware of Greyback..." Remus paused and then began to speak.

"Didn't they the whole werewolf-thing too well? You guys had known me for a while, but how often do you accept that a person you've spent a few days with, is a werewolf?"

"Do you think they are...?" James fell silent when George entered the Hospital Wing. Sirius couldn't help but smile when he saw the three soaked people who entered after George. Immediately the Marauders forgot their Death Eater-theories. These kids were just as much Death Eaters as Wormtail. Sirius suddenly remembered what he had thought of out at the lake.

"Guys", he said while a smile spread across his face. "We're gonna do like this, so we can give my _dear_ cousin those beautiful boils..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it folks! Please leave a review, that would really make me happy. When I get a review I get motivation to write faster, you know;)<strong>

**See ya**

**J-star**


	9. 9 The Prank!

**Hi everyone! I know it was a hundred years ago, but don't kill me, it's been a hell in school. The teachers have given us a billion of tests, essays and then there's the national test. But here's the new chapter:)**

**Thanks to ScruffyBelle and jane348 for favorited the story. **

**Thanks to LandOfTheLivingSkys, cheakymaid, Tsukiko95 and comealongsong for adding the story to alert. **

**Thanks to:**

**LandOfTheLivingSkys- Course you made my day. I love your review this time too:)**

**Tsukiko95- Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too!:)**

**comealongsong- Thanks for your review. Well, they know, but... you'll see;)**

**So, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The plan was ready in every detail. Sirius had had a big grin all day. To get at chance to humiliate his cousin and all the other pureblood- snobs was his biggest dream.<p>

"I think everything is ready now. Just some details left. What do you think?" Louis said while he thought through the plan again.

"Yep, everything is ready now!" James said, and then they got started.

* * *

><p>The following day, they expectantly waited on the Slytherin students to show up. The Marauders would normally slept a bit longer since it was Saturday, but today they were so filled with excitement that they couldn't sleep.<p>

"Why aren't they here?" George wondered.

"It's Saturday; do you expect them to come down here at eight o'clock to eat breakfast?"

"I agree with George, they really should come now!" James said to Roxanne, who during breakfast had looked impassive, but just like her twin, her eyes exposed her eagerness to see their victims.

"Oh, can you see Bellatrix's face?" Sirius chuckled.

"She's gonna rage so hard," Fred and Roxanne said at the same time. Louis rolled his eyes, took some more porridge and said

"Man, we're stupid!" immediately six pairs of staring eyes met him. Peter, who hadn't been particularly enthusiastic about the joke ate a sandwich and didn't bother to listen to them.

"You're stupid!" Sirius said, but the insult lost it's power because of his grin. Louis got eye contact with George, who seemed to have realized what Louis was referring to. To Louis surprise George looked a little scared. George's reaction puzzled Louis, and was forced to think about what George meant.

"So, while we're waiting," Roxanne said, in an attempt to remove everyone eyes from her cousins. "I just thought that we don't know anything about you. Do you have any siblings?" Roxanne looked politely interested at the Marauders. Fred shock his head amused amd thanked Merlin that Roxanne had begun to talk with the others so George could tell Louis to drop the subject. Louis realized what they aimed and smiled. Geez, it has really foolish of him to think about the Marauder's Map.

"Here they come!" Fred interrupted James, who had talked about his family. Everyone turned towards the entrance hall.

"As Fred has said, a group of seventh year Slytherins had appeared at the same time as a couple Hufflepuff students showed up.

"Move, Bones!" Bellatrix Black's voice was heard. She looked with strong disgust at the girl she had talked to.

"Why would I do that? I have as much right as you to stand here." The girl replied.

"Wow, go Amelia!" said Remus, impressed. Bellatrix lowered her voice, so the teachers at the front wouldn't hear and hissed menacingly

"Do you know who you are talking to, blood traitor? You and you mudblood friends move, when I tell you to move!"

Roxanne and Fred looked at each other. Bellatrix was scary and they really admired Amelia Bones, who was standing in front of Bellatrix and saw her nonchalantly in the eyes. More and more students watched the scene between Amelia and Bellatrix. Soon it was whispered around the Great Hall.

"What's on Bellatrix Black's forehead?"

"Check Dolohovs face!"

"Does it say Slytherin sucks at the Slytherins' forehead?"

However, the people who were standing at the entrance didn't hear the rest of the school.

"Don't call my friends that, Black! Mudblood is the one who stands in front of me with mudblood written across her forehead!"

It became dead silent in the Great Hall. Every student held their breath and everyone looked very shocked at Amelia Bones.

"O.O.o Burned!" Was Sirius heard all over the room. The Marauders roared with laughter and soon the entire Gryffindor table and parts of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were laughing.

Bellatrix looked furious and walked out of the Great Hall with a couple Slytherinstudents at her heels.

After ten minutes, they heard Bellatrix Black scream loud and curse. Many pupils looked terrified and seemed to regret that they a few minutes ago had laughed at her.

"Wow, she sounds worse than my mum. Just think if she had been in the Great Hall, then everyone had become deaf," Sirius said thoughtfully, while his eyes sparkled excited.

"Haha, look at Lucius Malfoy's face!" George said with the widest grin ever. Louis laughed with the others but said

"Oh, George, you've already said that at least a hundred times."

"But Louis", said Fred.

"It says Slyherin suck", continued Roxanne

"At Malfoys's disgusting forehead", Sirius filled in. Remus and James burst into an even more louder laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! I really want to know what you think of this chapter!<strong>

**See ya!**

**J-star**


	10. A Serious Sirius

**Hi everyone!**

**Long time no see, I know that you probably want to crucio me right now, because I haven't updated in ages, and I really am sorry. But the reason I have not updated is that I read through the chapters and noticed that the past ones haven't been so good. I have lost the fluency in this fanfction, although I'm NOT giving up the story. But it will take some time for the updates.**

**And I discovered another thing, it says the wrong name on a few chapters. Louis' sisters are named Victoire and Dominique, but it says Monique, which is wrong.**

**Thanks Sweet-Dreams, BethElizaBlack, Beccax95, Pjac45, Song of the seas-1, akiradrehman, yours.4ever99 for alerting the story. **

**Thanks Syruppypancakes, Sweet-Dreams, Mia-Zeklos, Panda1012010, BethElizaBlack, Pjac45, yours.4ever99 for adding the story to favorites.**

**But I hope to see some reviews from you guys too:)**

**LandOfTheLivingSkys: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really hope you like this chapter too:)**

**Before I start I want to thank iheartweasleytwin for editing this chapter. Thank you so much, it means so much:)**

* * *

><p>The teachers appeared reluctant to want to punish someone for the prank on the Slytherin students, something that the cousins noticed. Professor McGonagall - who looked like she needed to think about the fact that she shouldn't appear too satisfied - and the rest of the staff were trying to figure out how they could cure the Slytherin students. Dumbledore immediately went to the hospital wing when all the affected students had headed there. By the time lunch was in order, the teachers still hadn't commented on the incident. The students, however, had had a splendidly funny day.<p>

At dinner the same day, it was unusually chatty. The only table which was unusually quiet was the Slytherin table.

"I still can't believe that we excluded Snape from the prank. Can you imagine those boils on his greasy forehead?" grinned Sirius, "or my so-called-brother, for that matter."

"It's actually quite strange. I never thought that the Marauders would perform a prank on a group of students and exclude Snape from it," said Remus. However, the topic wasn't that interesting for anyone and there was a silence for a while. George and his cousins had tried to exclude Regulus and Snape from the prank, as they considered that those two students didn't deserve to get boils like that, which as far as they knew, were impossible to remove. Moreover, when they understood that they had managed to omit the two Slytherin boys, they got quite happy.

"I'm still glad for what we have accomplished, though," James announced, breaking the silence, as he feasted on a delicious piece of cheesecake.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"They finally got what they deserved," Roxanne filled in, gazing around the Great Hall. It was illuminated by hundreds of candles which hung everywhere. A replica of the vast sky - which was actually the large ceiling - looked down upon them, filled with shimmery stars.

"You know what the best part is?" Louis asked with a grin that was very different from his usual one.

"Hmm, the best part's that what's on the creeps' forehead matches with their personalities?" asked Remus. Louis laughed at the suggestion but shook his head.

"That's witty, but not the best."

"The teachers don't know who's behind it?" James offered, reflecting Roxanne and George's thoughts.

"You're getting there." It was Sirius who said it, to everyone's general surprise.

"Do you know what Louis' referring to?" asked Fred. Sirius nodded; a grin, almost identical to the one that has adorned Louis' face, spread across his face.

"The best," said Sirius, in a very dramatic voice, "is that they're still in the hospital wing, with all the boils across their forehead. So either Madame Pomfrey doesn't know how she should deal with the boils, which is highly unlikely, or ..."

"... or, she enjoys the fact that the generally vicious bullies, who're always fighting, are getting a taste of their own medicine. She likes to see Death Eaters suffer," Louis finished, with an uncharacteristic touch of malice.

"Haha, that's true. But I wonder how long it will take before they realize that the boils never disappear?" mused Remus thoughtfully, with the expression he had when he wrote an essay.

"They will fade a bit over time, but every time they check themselves in the mirror, they will be reminded of the prank they were exposed to," Fred said, while his face became threatening.

"I wonder how Voldemort will react when he sees Malfoy and many of the others have _Slytherin sucks_across their forehead, especially when Slytherin is his ancestor and all." The cousins nodded understandingly, but James, Sirius, Remus and even Peter stared his mouth wide open at Fred.

"What? You're not saying You-Know-Who's a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself?" asked Peter incredulously. Just as surprised, the cousins looked at the Marauders.

"Didn't you know that?" asked George. A sense of panic spread through him.

"Nobody knows that! Where have you heard it?" Sirius paused for a moment and then went on. "I come from a family where, in our childhood, we are taught about various wizarding families, the founders and especially Slytherin. And no one knows who his descendant and heir is. Most people believe that the founders don't have a heir nowadays. Surely, there are families who are descendants and relatives them, but it is at very long distances. There is no one today who can be pointed out directly as the heir." Sirius looked worried. "Are you sure that he's Slytherin's heir?"

The others didn't understand why Sirius had became pure white and looked anxious. James leaned forward and enquired, in a brotherly tone, "What is it, Padfoot?"

Sirius met James' eyes and said in a low voice, "You don't understand." This statement made the others even more nervous and questioning.

"It is best that we go. There are too many ears here," said Sirius suddenly and started walking towards the entrance hall. Flabbergasted at his unusual behavior, the others followed him and were busy thinking about what Sirius might worry about. They were so absorbed in their thoughts that no one saw when Lily smiled at James and blushed when Marlene passed a comment about Lily to Alice.

"I didn't know that Sirius could become so serious," said Fred in an attempt to joke with Roxanne.

She gave him a quick smile that showed that she had caught the joke. "Me neither. But he seems shaken."

Sirius went so fast that the others were several feet behind him.

"I have not seen Sirius acting so serious before," said James, looking worried and echoing Fred's words.

"No, the only time was ..." Remus' voice trailed off.

"... When Regulus argued with him about Voldemort," finished James, nodding.

"Come, we must catch up with Sirius, otherwise we shall lose him in the darkness," said George and ran after Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folk. Reviews will make it easier to get motivation to write faster, just saying...<strong>

**I hope everyone liked it:)**

**J-star**


	11. The heir and speculations

**I'm back with a new chapter! I know it's been a long time, but I really tried to write faster, but school and everything else comes first.**

**Anyway, thanks to NatalieLovesCookies, nitwowl1924, Mia-zeklos, lena omari, chintz and emmettcullenlover7 for favoriting the story.**

**Thanks to SiriuslyBlack1996, chintz, Jackie1229 and Gayle-Feyn for added the story to alert. **

**Thanks to your reviews:**

**LandOfTheLivingSkys- I love you review! You always make me laugh:)**

**Siriuslyblack1996- Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too:)**

**So here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Night had begun to descend upon the area. Fireflies started to fly around in the air, gleaming and sparkling like a thousand stars. The shining windows of the castle were the only other light sources in the area. The group of eight Gryffindors went rapidly down towards Hagrid's hut. If anyone looked out of the castle, all they would see would be dark figures that could easily be mistaken for animals from the forest who had decided to venture outside their homes. But close up, you could see their frightened faces. Sirius walked quickly past the greenhouses and stopped by a large tree, which in the dark could be mistaken for the Whomping Willow. Shortly after, the rest of them caught up with him and, exhausted by their strenuous walk, they collapsed on the grass.<p>

"Padfoot, you've got to tell us about what's worrying you." With a sting in his heart, George realized that James sounded just like dad. He had the same confident but firm voice that Harry used to have when he spoke with someone in a stressful situation. The twins noticed the parable too, while they exchanged glances among themselves.  
>Sirius stared at the others. "If it's true that Voldemort is Slytherin's heir..."<p>

"Yes?" asked Peter in an unusual voice. His eyes sparkled with fascination, which in the heat of the moment was not seen by the others. Sirius turned his eyes towards Peter.

"Do you realize what would happen if people found out who he was? My family and many other families, not just the old families but also many other people, would stand on his side. People would be more open to his vile ideas, if they knew that he was the heir to one of the founders. Obsessed people like my relatives would worship him more than they do now ..." Sirius' voice trailed off as a tense silence reigned. The three Marauders looked at each other with nervous smiles. Peter looked anxious but did not appear equally terrified. Finally, Remus cut the silence.

"But Sirius, is that what's bothering you? That Voldemort would gain followers more easily if people knew that he is Slytherin's heir?"

"Yes, Padfoot," James joined in. "I mean, the majority of those who would be affected by the news are already on Voldemorts's side. Such as Avery, Carrow, Lestrange, Malfoy, Mulciber ... you know the list."

"No, it's not the worst," Sirius whispered, barely audible. Roxanne watched in horror as Sirius became pale and sat down beside him.

"Tell us Padfoot. Whatever it is, we'll work something out."

"No Roxy. If there is ... no, it won't work out."

"Do tell us, Sirius! All of us are against Voldemort!" exclaimed Louis thoughtfully and a little impatiently.

"Okay, I guess none of you know about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets." Sirius turned to the others.

"Chamber of what?" James asked, puzzled.

"The Chamber of Secrets," said Sirius. "According to legend, the Chamber of Secrets is a secret room in the school."  
>George glanced at Louis. Louis grimaced a no. The twins nodded discreetly, it would become suspicious if they knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets, when hardly anyone else did.<p>

"But what does a secret room with Slytherin have to do with everything?" Remus asked, confused.

"When I was little, my mother would always tell a particular story to my brother and I," began Sirius. George and James leaned against the tree at the same time and a loud BANG were heard. Everyone jumped and the corner of Fred and Roxanne's mouths twitched when both George and James held their head. Louis was trying to look unmoved.

"Are you ok?" he asked. As George glared at him, he could not contain himself and burst out laughing. Soon the twins and Remus laughed too.

"What are you laughing at?" exclaimed James acidly. "I think I have got a giant bump on my head, which will cause Lily to never want to go out with me."

"Sure, Prongs, because she wanted so badly to go out with you before," said Remus between his laughter.

"Hey, be quiet!" Peter interrupted them suddenly. He stood up, and in the darkness, they couldn't see his face. "Be quiet so Sirius can continue with his story." The determination in his voice made the others grow silent. Sirius, who had been quiet, cleared his throat and continued.

"The story was her favorite. Almost every night before we fell asleep, she told us about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets." Sirius looked around and continued with a fairytale voice.

"For more than a thousand years ago, four outstanding witches and wizards met. They all had the same dream: to found a wizard school. They were Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. The school they formed, was named Hogwarts. The four magicians, despite having the same dream, faced problems among themselves. They all wanted to let in different students to the school. Ravenclaw wanted to teach those who were gifted and wise. Gryffindor wanted to teach magic to the brave and bold. Hufflepuff wanted to teach the fair and loyal. And Slytherin, who was the biggest of the founders - according to my mother, at least - wanted to accept those who were ambitious, cunning and those with the purest blood." Sirius added in a joking tone, "My mother used to add that the others were blood-traitors and she spent a long time to describe Slytherin's noble sense." There was silence for a moment, then he spoke again.

"So the founders solved the problem with the different dormitories and for many years, the school was harmonious. But after a while, there were a conflict between Slytherin and the others."  
>The evening, which had so far been warm, suddenly became cold and the wind began to blow strongly.<p>

"Slytherin believed that they would only accept students from wizarding families, while the others wanted to accept all children who had magical abilities. In the end, the conflict got so deep that it led Slytherin to leave the school forever," Sirius ended dramatically with an amused smile at the others.

"So what happened?" Remus asked impatiently.

"Someone seems tense," grinned Sirius, but the smile disappeared and he continued at the sight of Remus' gaze. "It's said that before Slytherin left the school he built a secret chamber, which the other founders didn't know about. There he left a monster and one day his true heir would return to Hogwarts and unleash the monster on everyone who he considered did not deserve to study magic at Hogwarts."

"Those who don't deserve to study magic at Hogwarts ... does he mean Muggleborns then?" Remus asked quietly.

"'Don't deserve'?" James repeated incredulously. "Muggleborns deserve to study at Hogwarts too. There is no difference between the students here as far as blood is concerned!" In his anger James seized hold of the grass and tore it.

"We know, Prongs..." Fred tried, but James was furious.

"I mean, just look at Lily, she is just as good at magic as the purebloods!"

"James, we haven't said anything else..." objected Roxanne, but when he didn't seem to have heard her Sirius had enough.

"PRONGS!" he shouted, and James jumped in surprise. "Prongs, we know all that. I just told about the legend." James nodded slowly.  
>Remus followed his gaze and said, "It wouldn't surprise me if Voldemort was Slytherin's heir. Both of them had the same sick view of the world." His claim was met with silence. The night's cold weather began to be felt and Louis wished that he had managed to bring a jacket.<p>

"But...something doesn't seem right," began James suddenly. "If the legend is true, and Voldemort is the heir, shouldn't he have opened the chamber when he went to Hogwarts?"

"Well..." said Sirius slowly."My mother used to say that there were rumors about that the Chamber of Secrets had been open during her schooling, but nothing was confirmed. As I understand, it all seemed very hazy; the students didn't know anything and the teachers didn't show any information..."

"Fishy," George said in the end of a tense silence.

"It feels like a dead-end, doesn't it?" Louis glanced up at the castle and noticed that a fewer windows shone by the light glow than a few minutes ago.

"Maybe..." Remus said slowly. "Maybe Voldemort intends to open the chamber and unleash the beast when he has more power." Remus' words remained in the air and the twins exchanged glances. He was more right than he thought because after all, hadn't Voldemort given the diary to Lucius so he could pass it on to a student on Voldemort's order?

"Yes, Moony, I think you're right," Peter whispered in horror, and then he yawned wide. The yawn got Louis to wake up.

"Hey! Quickly, we must return to the castle. Do you know what time it is?" The effect of his words was such that everyone seemed to wake up from a trance. Peter gave a gasp, come quickly to his feet and went after Sirius, James and Remus, who were walking back to the castle.

* * *

><p>The clock struck eleven when they entered the common room. Instead of heading to the dorms, they stood in silence for a while. The silence was tense and anxious.<p>

_"What did we find out?"_ James thought. _"Well, Voldemort is Slytherin's heir. If our guesswork is correct, he'll release the monster when...I mean, if he gets power it means that all the Muggleborns are in danger."_

_"But does it matter?"_ a voice in James' head asked. _"Voldemort already wants to subjugate and exterminate all the Muggleborns; opening the chamber would only be a part of it."_

_"No...or yes. If he opens the chamber, he'll murder defenseless children who just have started the education they are entitled, in a place which symbolizes safety and security..."_ His thoughts were completely confused. James closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked at Sirius.

_"The old hag's ghost stories can be true?"_ Sirius thought bitterly. _"Do they really think that Voldemort will manage to win the war? Do they really think that we'll be watching them while the old prejudiced fools take over? It will never happen. Dumbledore protects all the students, he doesn't care about ancestry and it will stay like that. We will not give up: Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, all the Gryffindor students and I - we will stop them!"_

_"But how?"_ an evil voice was heard. _"Are you going to kill everyone who stands on the other side? You probably don't care about Voldemort, Avery and most of the other Death Eaters, but will you be like that against Bellatrix?"_  
>Sirius froze for a millisecond, and then he thought angrily,<p>

_"Of course, she's an evil, horrible, distorted..."_

_"Don't lie! To subject her to a prank or annoy her is not the same as giving her to the Dementors."_

_"And what do you mean by that?"_

_"Can you really eliminate Trixie?"_ A low gasp escaped Sirius. Trixie. Suddenly the memories flashed by.

_Trixie and he were five years old, and tired of the adult's boring talk. They tried to include Dromeda, Cissy and Reg to do something fun. Nevertheless, they knew better than be included in something Sirius and Bellatrix invented together. So lonely, they had gone up to Bellatrix's room, where she had hidden stink bombs and other things. If her parents knew what she had come over, they would lock her up in her room until she came of age._

_The adults were talking about something important, probably politics or something else, just as boring. An explosion, which triggered half a dozen stink bombs, interrupted their discussion and horribly high trumpets that could easily be taken for complaining phantoms were heard._  
><em>The parents immediately realized who the guilty ones were and soon Sirius and Bellatrix stood in front of their parents. After a rich telling off, Sirius and his family went home, but through the yelling Bellatrix and Sirius had looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and grinned over their victory.<em>

_They were ten years old. Both of them longed for Hogwarts and they could talk endlessly about their near future. However, there was a difference, a difference that hadn't existed before._

_"Sirius, you and I! We're gonna end up in Slytherin, make the house of Black proud and expose Hogwarts to something they never dreamed of," said Bellatrix with shiny eyes._

_"Yeah, we're gonna prank more than anyone else has done. But the Black-thing isn't so important," Sirius answered, while he looked at a painting with the Black's crest on it in Bellatrix's room._

_"Siri, not so loud! You're a Black, of course the Black-stuff is important. We're gonna do Slytherin house a favor."_

_"Trixie, how do you know where we're gonna end up? No one knows for sure. Who knows? Maybe I end up in Gryffindor and you in Hufflepuff."_  
><em>Bellatrix had stared at him with her mouth open. Then she had started laughing loud.<em>

_"Haha, Siri, you're brilliant! Haha, you in Gryffindor and I in Hufflepuff." She rolled around on the floor, with her hands on her stomach: roaring with laughter. Sirius had started laughing too._  
><em>Soon both of them laid laughing on the green carpet and Sirius still remembered his cousin Bellatrix's happy, lively, innocent eyes and smile. They hadn't realized that part of their jokes would be a part of their future.<em>

_"Can you really forget that Bellatrix?"_ the voice asked again. Sirius didn't answer.

_"Or Regulus?"_ the voice continued. _"What? Don't you think that he'll be a Death Eater? Could you really fight against your own brother?"_  
>Dejected Sirius looked around and met James' eyes. Both of them were afraid of what the future could offer.<p>

Remus squirmed in botheration. He knew that the monster surely wasn't a werewolf, but for some reason he felt guilty.

_"But I'm not on Voldemort's side,"_ he thought.

_"No, but other werewolves are,"_ a conniving voice answered. _"Maybe it's them he'll use. It's monsters like you who will attack innocent pure children."_

_"No! I'm not evil and won't be among those werewolves. I will fight against Voldemort and prove to everyone that all werewolves aren't doomed to malice. Because it's all about him. If we're able to defeat him we could get an end to the terrible things which are happening."_ Determined not to let stereotype and prejudice hinder him, Remus looked up and saw everyone's miserable faces. He saw how afraid Fred and Roxanne looked. With a glance at the others, he saw George and Louis' sad expressions, as they knew what secrets the future held. Remus realized that the war would be hard to win and he wondered how much they would need to sacrifice to victory.

Peter bit his cheek. A thought had started to take shape in his head. Shortly he felt cloven. Until that moment he had always believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a dangerous person who would destroy what the wizarding world held most dear. Moreover, he was an evil person and would kill innocent people. Deep down Peter knew that it was true. He engaged himself with dark arts and would kill innocent people to gain power. But now Peter knew who he was. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was Slytherin's heir. Perhaps it was meant that he would make a better world for wizards. Peter looked around. The others looked anxious but determined and he no longer knew where his loyalty lay.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review!<strong>


	12. The letter and the scream

**Hi everyone! I know it was ages ago I updated, but I haven't given up the story, it's just that I have so much stuff to do. Thanks to all the awesome guys who reviewed. You're the best! **

**Thanks to ofred, paratrooper321fa, bhuvanabi, Eliza272 and loonylovegood98, who favorited the story.**

**Thanks to ofred, Annabeth124, bhuvanabi, Nezie, Maverickpenpal, Eliza272, loonylovegood98 and Seebee777, who alerted the story. **

** And thanks to TeamSethGroupie17 who helped me a lot with the gramma and corrected everything in the chapter:)**

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun's bright beams shone over Roxanne, on the Sunday morning. Annoyed that she couldn't sleep anymore, she went upstairs. With a glance at the other sleeping girls, she went down to the common room. Marlene's bed had been empty and Roxanne was wondering where she was so early in the morning. Sure that everyone in the tower was asleep, she expected an empty and quiet common room- something that didn't happen very often. It was also the reason to why she jumped in surprise when she heard voices downstairs.<p>

"Is everyone here now?" A familiar voice asked.

_"Is George already awake?"_ she thought.

"You're crazy. Do you hear me Prongsie, CRAZY! If I wasn't your buddy..."

It took a second before Roxanne realized that the voice she had believed was George's, really belonged to James.

"Quiet, Padfoot! We need to get to the field. Everyone, come on! Let's go!"

Roxanne came downstairs and saw seven Gryffindor students standing in the Common Room, each with a broom in hand. All but James seemed to need a couple of hours more sleep. Marlene stood to the right of Sirius and yawned constantly. When she saw Roxanne, she smiled slightly and waved.

"Roxy, why are you up at six thirty?" Sirius asked Roxanne surprised to see her up so early.

"Couldn't sleep," she murmured in response.

"Lucky you! I'm really tired, but James is crazy! I don't know what Minnie was thinking when she appointed him as captain. Did she wanna kill all the team players, or something?" Sirius said and yawned, but somehow he managed to get the words to sound like a joke.

"No, Padfoot! McGonagall wants to win, and she knows that I want to win, which is pretty logical. We'll see you soon, Roxy!" With those words, James left the common room, the rest of the team at his heels.

Sighing, Roxanne fell down in one of the armchairs. She sat like that for ten minutes and tried to get some sleep, but gave up.

"What should I do know?" she muttered to herself. "Good Roxy, now you're also talking to yourself..."

A bit tired and irritated, she looked around and saw a funny book, titled "_101 ways to charm a witch_". Roxanne laughed to herself. It would be fun to read crap about how girls worked. She opened the first page and read:

"_Witches are strange creatures, who sometimes mean the opposite of what they say. For example, if you want to buy a superb diamond necklace that costs a fortune, they usually say that there's no need, that it's an unnecessary purchase and that there's other way to show your love, and so on. Many people get fooled by this and don't buy it. __**Wrong choice!**__ When this happens, the witches often get bitter and feel that they wanted it. They will have this as a weapon when you least expect it—at a dinner several years later, for example, or with her girlfriends and Madame Malkin's - Rule number one is that to sometimes doing the opposite of what the witches say is better than doing what they say and end up getting in trouble._"

_"Yeah, 'cause that's so logical", _Roxanne thought sarcastically. _"I wonder what poor wretch believes in this dung" _She yawned unconsciously and continued to read:

"_Women aren't as confident and relaxed as we guys are, in everyday life. We can do without a lot of compliments and flattery, although it can be nice sometimes. But witches require constantly courting and encouraging words, to be happy and..."_Roxanne sighed and tried to stay awake.

_"I have to give this book to Molly and Rose. They will die of laughter,"_ she thought amusedly, before..._"Shit, I'm really exhausted. Of course it's kinda' difficult to give a book to some people who aren't born yet... my God; I mean their parents are barely born yet..."_

She heard noises from the stair and Roxanne saw Fred, George and Louis.

"Howdy," said Fred cheerfully. George looked out the window.

"It's perfect Quidditch-weather today," he said dreamily. Roxanne nodded and told the others that it was just what the Gryffindor Quidditch team was doing.

"We know," said Louis grinning. "You should have heard Sirius when James woke him up."

"Remus and Peter are sleeping," began George, "so it's a perfect opportunity for me to talk frankly. We have been here for quite some time and I thought that it's time for us to start finding a way to get home." His words were followed by silence.

"I agree. Remember before we got here? We would sit at James' place and talk about coming here for fun?" Fred nodded towards Louis, who remembered the conversation that had taken place a long time ago.

"You mean when we talked about saving someone?" asked Fred and Roxanne. Louis nodded.

"Yes, we talked about Regulus Black. Shouldn't we try to do something, now that we are here?"

"Sure, but what is this "something" we should do?" George asked. "So far, we have tried to get Sirius to take part in it somehow, but..."

"Yeah, but that's almost nothing. We must continue and take another step," Roxanne interrupted. "But that's the hard part, because we don't even know him. We can't just go to him and say..."

"...Hi Regulus. We are from the future and want to tell you that you shouldn't make wrong choices and stop spending time with the people you hang with, because they're Death Eaters—or will be—and it all will lead till your early death."Fred concluded.

"So we must therefore, in some discreet way, make Sirius aware of it?" said Louis in a questioning tone.

Once again, steps from the stairs were heard and this time it was Lily who sauntered down from the dormitory.

"Morning everyone!" she said cheerfully and sat down in a red armchair beside Roxanne.

"Hello," the others murmured in reply. Lily's eyes fixed on George.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked. The others shrugged and George mumbled "Nothing special really..."

"Homesickness?" she asked. "You haven't forgotten that I know where you come from, have you?" At her words, a grin spread across George's face.

"No, Grandma." Lily grimaced.

"Don't call me grandma, I feel old. You'll have plenty of time to call me grandma in the future." A cold feeling spread within George and unknowingly, he lowered his gaze.

"What?" Lily asked as she watched the others freeze. "Why are you so sad? If I have grandchildren and the whole party in the future, the war must have ended and Voldemort disappeared, so..." she paused and suddenly her face shone understandingly.

"Am I going to die, before you get to see me?" she asked quietly, but no one answered. "Don't be sad. I will at least be there for my son and James will always be there." The silence after her words were so tense that Fred felt that he had to say something.

"Oh, it's just George who misses his mother's hugs, though he doesn't admit it. Nothing will happen to you." Lily relaxed noticeably and said in a light-hearted tone:

"Okay, I'm going to wake Alice. Then we can head down to the breakfast." She disappeared up the stairs and the others sighed.

"Seriously guys, we can't reveal everything. From now on, we gotta think about how we react and what we're saying." Fred said.

"Quite right, Mr. I-miss-mummy. Who is it that actually wants hugs from his mum?" George said, but before Fred were able to respond, Alice and Lily turned up in the common room. Together they rushed to breakfast.

The smell of freshly roasted bread filled the Great Hall. It watered in George's mouth when he took some warm,golden-brown toast with turkey. Beside him, Fred gobbled everything he could access, prompting George to look as far away from Fred as he could. His eyes fixed on a dark-haired, pale boy with familiar, beautiful aristocratic features. The grey eyes that were just like Sirius' looked down at the table. The impression George got of Regulus Black, was a boy, who was in deep thoughts, seeming bombarded with tough decisions to make.

"FINALLY BREAKFAST!" roared a voice next to George, who jumped, frightened. Less than a second later, professor McGonagall was there.

"Mr. Black, how dare you rant like a baboon pack?! If I hear anything like that from you again, you will get detention every day until the day you graduate!" Then she returned to the head table.

"Dear old Minnie! Does she really think that, I at this point, am afraid of detentions?"

"I don't know Sirius, but you should be!" said Lily in a stern voice.

"Hey Lils", said James cheerfully.

"Hi James," she replied, just as happy. Everyone around her paused whatever they were doing and stared at her.

"Did she just say hi to me? Moony is this a joke?" exclaimed an overjoyed James to the newly arrived Remus, who looked completely lost. Lily, however, looked amused at the others.

"What? Can't I say hello to someone?" the others remained silent. Roxanne exchanged knowing looks with Alice.

"Oh, never mind them, Lils", said Marlene, who looked extremely tired after the training. At the same time, the owls came flying in through the Great Hall with mail to everyone.

Louis had now learned to not care about the post. The first days he had looked after his owl, before common sense stopped him. Therefore, he was very surprised when a handsome bronze barn owl suddenly landed beside his bowl of cereal. He saw George throw a puzzled glance around him, before he took the letter from the owl.

_To _

_Mr. Louis Delacour  
>Mr. George Harryson<br>Mr. Fred Johnson  
>Miss Roxanne Johnson<em>

_The Great Hall_

"Who's the letter from?" asked George. Louis looked at the envelope.

"It doesn't say..."

"Give the letter to me", said Roxanne in a low voice. Before Louis could react, Roxanne had grabbed it. She opened the letter and saw a short message.

_Messrs Louis, George, Fred and miss Roxanne, can you find yourselves in my office on Monday evening at eight o'clock? _

_APWBD_

_Ps. Lemon sherbet is underestimated. _

Roxanne stared at the letter. She didn't recognize the thin, intricate handwriting and, by judging her brother and cousins, they didn't either. She looked up at the crowd of students.

"Who has APWBD as signature?" she heard George mumble. Immediately she looked towards the head table and looked straight to Professor Dumbledore's clear blue eyes.

"Dumbledor", she heard Fred say. All four stared at the headmaster and George nodded slowly. Dumbledore cast a look at them before he began to speak to professor Flitwick.

"Don't you need a password to his office?" Louis asked with concern.

"The password is lemon sherbet," George pointed at the ps.

"But what would Dumbledore say to us?" Roxanne asked anxiously.

"I don't know," George began uncertain.

"Hmm, maybe he has found a way for us to go home," murmured Louis optimistically.

"That would be great," agreed Fred.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked lightly. He had just finished eating his bowl of cereal and yogurt and was about to serve himself a glass of orange juice.

"The letter we got," Louis held up the envelope that the letter was tucked in "was from professor McGonagall, who would like to discuss our school subjects and career plans with us."

"Oh," Lily turned interested to Louis, "I thought that you already had that conversation."

"Just what I thought," agreed Remus. George shook his head.

"No, she said that we should think about our choices and talk to her when she thought we been here long enough."

"Well," Lily began, but was interrupted by a loud, piercing scream. The entire student body turned in the speed of light, to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Please send a review, it's a great source of motivation!<strong>


	13. The hand

**Hi everyone, yes I'm alive! Sorry, it has taken me ages to update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited the story!**

**I hope you all enjoy the chpater!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Previous Chapter:<em>

_"What are you talking about?" Remus asked lightly. He had just finished eating his bowl of cereal and yogurt and was about to serve himself a glass of orange juice._

_"The letter we got," Louis held up the envelope that the letter was tucked in "was from professor McGonagall, who would like to discuss our school subjects and career plans with us."_

_"Oh," Lily turned interested to Louis, "I thought that you already had that conversation."_

_"Just what I thought," agreed Remus. George shook his head._

_"No, she said that we should think about our choices and talk to her when she thought we been here long enough."_

_"Well," Lily began, but was interrupted by a loud, piercing scream. The entire student body turned in the speed of light, to the Ravenclaw table. _

* * *

><p>The entire Great Hall was filled with a terrified scream from one person. A brown-haired girl who looked to be around fourteen years old, stared with big eyes on something in front of her. As students around her turned their eyes to what she was looking at, more screams came from more and more people. For every shriek Roxanne shuddered; fear, confusion and mumbling spread throughout the hall.<p>

At once, it was spreading with a whisper: "It's a hand", from table to table.

"A hand?" Louis murmured, incredulously, "What do they mean? A real..?"

At once Professor McGonagall was standing besides the girl, who had screamed first, with her hands on her shoulders. You could see how she became paler and paler while her hands grabbed a convulsively hold of the girl's shoulders.

"Poppy," the students heard her say. "Please take Miss Everdeen to the hospital wing!" Madame Pomfrey came soon thereafter and helped the girl, who by now had red cracked eyes.

George turned away from the girl and Madame Pomfrey to professor McGonagall and saw professor Dumbledore standing beside her.

"All students except Miss Kate Everdeens friends can go to their common room. You will get more information later", Dumbledore said, and all of the students got up quickly and went out of the hall.

George and James managed to take a detour out, past the Ravenclaw table and got out a few minutes later than the others.

"Where did you go?" Sirius and Ferd said at the same time, when James and George caught up the others.

"We took a look. Come, we'll tell you more when we come to the common room," replied George.

Seven minutes later the Marauders and the cousins sat around a table and waited for someone to begin.

"It was a hand", George began.

"And a letter next to it," James continued.

"So it was a real hand," Roxanne shuddered and got pale. "Who would be so sick to send something like that to a child?" she whispered.

"Take it easy, Roxy. Dumbledore will get the idiots," said Fred comforting and out his arm around Roxanne's shoulders.

"Yes" George agreed. "You'll see that's only a few idiots with a twisted sense of humor who wanted to joke a little." There was an awkward silence until Peter mumbled something about transfiguration homework and disappeared to the library, with the Marauders behind him. George and Louis went to their dormitory, which resulted that only the twins were left.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked gently, but she didn't seem to have heard him, and said:

"Freddie..."

"Yeah?"

"Why is this happening?" Fred frowned.

"Why is what happening?"

"Everything, the fact that we come here, the terrible war, the fact that many wonderful people will get murdered, that many children will become orphans, children get involved in terrible thing..." her voice died out.

"I don't know Roxy. But we know that everything will work out in the end. Everything will end soon."

Roxanne sighed and remained silent. It had been a long time since the twins were alone and talking, without anyone who interfered. It felt good for both of them to just sit there and enjoy the silence, which both were familiar and comfortable with. Finally Roxanne took a glance at Fred.

"Shit, you look just like dad when you are like that!"

"Huh? Like how?"

"Like now, when you sit and think about things," Roxanne replied. "Speaking of dad, what do you think mum and he's doing right now?"

Fred got up and pondered.

"I don't know. But they're probably pretty damned worried." Roxanne nodded understandingly. She wondered if it had passed the same time there in the future, as it had in this time.

"Roxanne, Fred! Shall we do our charms homework together?" Marlene asked as she just caught the sight of them.

"Sure, I'll just get my stuff," both of them said and disappeared to each dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please leave a review:)<strong>


	14. For the greater good

**Hi everyone! Glad someone still reads this story, even though I haven't been writing in some hundred years. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, alerted and reviewed the story. You guys are the best! I hope you'll like this chapter too:)**

**So here it is! **

**James Sirius: Forgetting something are we?**

**Louis: She needs a Remembrall.**

**J-star Black: ...Uhhhh, James Potter, Louis, Fred and Roxanne Weasley are awesome?**

**James Sirius: True...but no. **

**Fred II: J-star clearly doesn't own Harry Potter or any of us...**

**Roxanne:. ...The amazing J K Rowling does! *big grin***

* * *

><p>At noon most of the students ate lunch. The unusually high buzz from the students was a result of all the rumors surrounding the incident at the breakfast, which had been spread through the whole school, some more trustworthy than others.<p>

"Have you heard?" Alice appeared beside the other seven years, with a look at the food, which smell filled the air.

"Heard what?" Louis asked and helped himself to the meat stew.

"Kate", she replied immediately. Which was enough to get everyone's attention turned away from the lunch.

"Tell us everything Alice!" said Lily, who was used by Alice's ability to find trustworthy information among gossip.

"According to some Ravenclaws, the hand belongs to William Everdeen." There was jingle when Marlene dropped her fork.

"You mean her brother?!" gasped Marlene. Alice nodded.

"Wasn't he the head boy two years ago?" Remus asked with concern.

"It's him."

"Holy shit!" James exclaimed with a low voice. "He was always nice and cool."

"Tell me, Alice", said George. "How?"

"From what I have heard the Death Eaters had been looking for him."

"Huh? They wanted him to join them?" James asked incredulously.

"Never! Will is smart! He would never believe their dung." Sirius agreed.

"Exactly", Alice replied. "And the Everdeens are half-bloods. Their mother is a muggle-born.

"So, he refused what..." Louis didn't want to think about the consequences of William Everdeen's choice.

"It looks like you-know-who in person decided to show him what happens with those of oppose. Nobody knows where Will is now, but the hand is definitely his..." Everyone shuddered and felt nauseous.

"So Voldemort, that sick sadistic bastard decided to send a part of Kate's brother to her?" James said in a low disgusted voice, with suppressed anger.

"It was a warning! A warning to everyone who dares to resist. So that all the students here would know the consequences of resisting him. Poor Kate is still in the hospital wing. She is terrified and will not stop crying." Marlene said in a broken voice.

"Oh, God. Think about to find out where your missing brother is in that terrible way. I feel really sorry for her." Lily said subdued.

The lunch went on and the rest of the day was relatively uneventful. It turned out that Alice's version of the events was true and Kate was on Monday taken home by her parent. Everyone agreed that she needed a little time with her parents after what had happened..

Half past seven that evening George, Louis, Fred and Roxanne went to Dumbledore's office. After they excused themselves from the others, they lead the way to professor McGonagall's office, before they headed to the stone figure.

"Lemon sherbet", George said a little nervous and they all went up the stairs behind the stone figure. You could practically hear their rapid heartbeat when they were standing outside the door to the office and would announce their presence.

* * *

><p>The door opened, and the cousins were met by Professor Dumbledore's outstretched arms, on the other side of the room.<p>

"Oh, you're here!" he said warmly, as they entered. Their usual confident I had been replaced by a nervous but curious expression.

"Sit down", he said, pointing at the four chairs that practically were placed opposite to him.

"So, you probably wonder why I have called you here tonight", Dumbledore said and sat down.

"Yes, a little", begun Fred.

"Have you found a way for us to get home?" Louis asked hopefully. Dumbledore become a little more serious.

"Unfortunately haven't I found a way, despite my inquiries haven't I got a result that would solve the problem."

"Oh," said Louis, a bit sadly and got a sympathetic glance from Dumbledore.

"But, professor," said George cautiously "why is this issue so difficult to handle? You're a legen... I mean you're Dumbledore!" Dumbledore met his gaze.

"Mr. potter I feel honored that you think so highly of me. But even I have my limits. What you have done is something that I dare to say, has never been done before. Traveling as far back in time is something that the mightiest of us try not to do. Time Magic overall is an unexplored branch, where we have a lot to learn. This is why I have found it very complicated to get you home."

"Oh," was all George could say. That their act had been unusual, had even he understood, but that it would be so complicated and intricate, had he never thought of.

"But I haven't called you here to talk about Time Magic", Dumbledore said and directed his deep blue eyes towards Roxanne. "The reason I called you here tonight..." Dumbledore interrupted himself.

"You're here because I need to inform you about a couple of things I haven't thought of before", he interlaced his fingers and continued, "Everything that is happening now and what will happen in the future is for us a mystery. But you know about what shall come. And this is a big problem..."

"Huh?" exclaimed George. "How can that be a problem?"

"I'm sorry Professor. But I agree with James," said Fred and Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Professor. With our knowledge and information about the future we can have a better control of the events."

Louis, however, sat quietly. He had a idea about why Dumbledore wanted to talk about the subject with them, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley, that's precisely the problem. If we act with your knowledge about the future will change it and we will end up in an even bigger pickle. As I said before..."

Dumbledore explained about the risks to them. Playing with time and it's events were not to be preferred. Roxanne became nervous and jumpy when the Headmaster made clear about the danger of time traveling. But she became quite dejected when she thought that the danger already had occurred. She, Fred, Louis and James were here, in a time, she only had read in the history books. This was the only part of which she hadn't fallen asleep in during the lessons of history of magic, partly because she knew some from home, and partly because she found it amusing that her relatives could give a more detailed account than her textbooks.

"So what is it you to say, Professor?" Louis finally asked. Roxanne winced from her thoughts and turned her gaze from the interesting instruments on the table to a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"So what I want to say, Mr. Weasley", said Dumbledore amused, as if he found the question amusing, "is that how much you want to help us with the fight against Voldemort and save human lives, you'll under no circumstances try to change anything from the history..."

Immediately George rose from his seat.

"But Professor!"

Dumbledore interrupted him. "I know about your plans to help Regulus Black and to reveal a thing or two to your Marauder-friends, but..."

"Should we just watch?" George had in his anger clenched his fists."Should we just watch? It's a war, a terrible war will start. Think of everyone we're gonna lose."

"James, calm down"; said Roxanne gently. But George didn't seem to have heard her. In his own mind Louis found it amusing that they sometimes said George and sometimes said James to their cousin. It began to get quite giddy.

"You mean we should let everyone die? Should we..."

"Mr. Potter", Dumbledore interrupted him calmly but with authority. "I'm not saying it's easy, or that we will do this with our will. But there's too much at the stake. Who knows the consequences if we change the future. Unfortunately we don't have a choice..."

There were silence after his words. George was still standing up. The knuckled has turned white and ideally he would like to get away, pick his broom and let go of his emotions when he flew across the Quidditch pitch. But instead he stood there and fought an already lost battle. Dumbledore looked at him calmly.

"No", he said quietly and firmly. "I don't care about the consequences. I will not let..."

"But James," Roxanne sighed. "don't you understand..." But Roxanne's started counterargument were the final straw for George who started screaming again.

"Do not say that I don't understand! If any of us knows, it's me!"

"This is not easy for any of us", Dumbledore began, his former cheerful traits had now been replaced by a calculating man who seemed to have an inner battle. After a while he continued with a pained voice.

"We must do this for the future. This is a horrible sacrifice..."

"A horrible sacrifice? Sacrifice? It's not a big we'll slaughter professor! Why doesn't anybody understand?"

Roxanne looked as her cousin with big eyes. _Oh, James_, she thought, _we know it's difficult_. She knew he would react this way, and a quick glance at Fred confirmed that also he that George would reveal too much.

"A sacrifice? James, Lily, Marlene, Regulus, you call them a "sacrifice?" he spat. For the first time Dumbledore looked flabbergasted and upset. George saw his chance and continued.

"Yes, all of them. And that's just the beginning. The Prewett brothers, Sirius, Moody... so many will become orphaned, living many years in a lie. Become vilified, will never get to know their own mother or talk to their father. But you don't think that's important, no because sacrifice "_For the greater good_" ..."

Roxanne gasped loudly. Had he just brought up Dumbledore's past in the discussion? Dumbledore had risen from his seat and Roxanne was intimidated by his flashing eyes. George was quiet but didn't bend. Dumbledore made a sudden movement as of to pullout his wand but paused and closed his eyes.

"Yes", he said blankly. "All that must be done." His response contributed to George's anger. He kicked away the chair behind him, went through the door and slammed it with a loud BANG.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please write a review, means a lot if you do!<strong>


	15. The Order of Phoenix

**_Hi everyone! After almost a year, here's a new chapter! Thank you, who still stick by this fanfiction even though it takes a long time for me to update. I promise to write more often!_**

**_Thank you for reviewing and adding the fanfic to favorites/alerts, you guys rock!_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_"We must do this for the future. This is a horrible sacrifice..."_

_"A horrible sacrifice? Sacrifice? It's not a big we'll slaughter professor! Why doesn't anybody understand?"_

_Roxanne looked as her cousin with big eyes. Oh, James, she thought, we know it's difficult. She knew he would react this way, and a quick glance at Fred confirmed that also he that George would reveal too much. _

_"A sacrifice? James, Lily, Marlene, Regulus, you call them a "sacrifice?" he spat. For the first time Dumbledore looked flabbergasted and upset. George saw his chance and continued. _

_"Yes, all of them. And that's just the beginning. The Prewett brothers, Sirius, Moody... so many will become orphaned, living many years in a lie. Become vilified, will never get to know their own mother or talk to their father. But you don't think that's important, no because sacrifice "For the greater good" ..."_

_Roxanne gasped loudly. Had he just brought up Dumbledore's past in the discussion? Dumbledore had risen from his seat and Roxanne was intimidated by his flashing eyes. George was quiet but didn't bend. Dumbledore made a sudden movement as of to pullout his wand but paused and closed his eyes. _

_"Yes", he said blankly. "All that must be done." His response contributed to George's anger. He kicked away the chair behind him, went through the door and slammed it with a loud BANG. _

* * *

><p>Roxanne looked down at the ground and didn't dare to look up. Everything had become much more complicated, Georges screams and angry words were still in the air.<p>

"A horrible sacrifice? Sacrifice? It's not a pig we'll slaughter, professor!"

She felt strangely empty. After everything that had happened tonight, after everything that had been said, she should have exploded by thoughts and emotions. But no, a dejected empty feeling had taken over. She didn't want to be there. For the first time, she realized that she was afraid of being left there. In a war that she knew all about, in a war which she couldn't help with her knowledge.

Beside her sat her brother. Equally pale and dejected. But unlike Roxanne, who stubbornly looked straight into the ground, Fred looked at Louis.  
>Louis was the only one in the room who wasn't faded and avoiding a conversation. He had realized the seriousness of the headmaster's words. There was a depressed feeling in him too, but it couldn't take over his thoughts.<p>

"Professor?" he broke the silence. Dumbledore, Fred and Roxanne jumped, all three of them. "Professor, we understand the message and we agree with you". Fred and Roxanne looked puzzled at him, but he didn't care for the moment.

Nodding Dumbledore replied

"Mr. Weasley, I'm glad that you have understood, but Mr. Po..."

"You don't need to worry about James. He will understand, just let it sink in first."

A bit away from the headmaster's office, at the Quidditch pitch, someone, with a hideous speed had whizzed back and forth through the air, and then jumped off his broom and had started kicking the ground. George was, to put it short, frustrated. All thoughts and feelings had felt overwhelming. He felt alone and abandoned. No one understood him. How could they be able to let a bunch of people die? He felt angry tears fool behind his eyelids when he heard footsteps behind him.  
>Furiously he turned around. The anger was dampened somewhat by the sight of three nervous figures. He lowered his head and walked slowly to them.<p>

"James", Roxanne's voice was heard. Darkness had not yet been settled, the late evening testified to an early summer night. Slowly Roxanne continued and the four of them sat down on the grass.

The portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room opened and George, Roxanne, Fred and Louis stepped in and looked around. The room was empty except for four seven-year students, who was in midst of an Exploding Snap game.  
>After the cousins had talked at the Quidditch pitch, they had finally agreed to respect Dumbledore's wish to not reveal anything about the future and to not attempt to change the nature of time. With heavy steps, they had returned back to the castle. They wouldn't help Regulus, they wouldn't prevent that Sirius and Regulus broke their contact and choose different destinies to later face death with the same goal in mind.<br>They excused themselves from the Marauders, who were busy with their game and went to the dorms.

Dawn approached a few hours later. After they received some rest from yesterday's events, they were in a much better mood.  
>Tuesday passed relatively quiet, rumors about the incident with Kate Everdeen still circulated around the students. But for Louis and the others, the morning the day before felt like an eternity ago. The semester's last weeks approached and for each day their hope of returning home reduced. Several times the others had heard George mumble about how useless everything was. Roxanne could personally agree with him. Being able to return home seemed impossible and they began to think about how their lives would look like if they were to stay.<p>

"It will be very difficult for us", Roxanne thought sadly as she went to the dungeons for the lesson in Potions.

The smell of various potions filled the air as Lily, Marlene and Alice went down the stairs to their first lesson. Lily was so busy looking at her friends behind her that she didn't see the last step and fell. Embarrassed she looked up, and saw to her surprise that neither Marlene nor Alice had noticed it. Instead they talked in a low tone to each other, completely unaware of Lily.

"Hello?! Marlene? Alice?" she shouted as loud as she could, without to attract a lot of attention.

"Lily?" Marlene interrupted puzzled and looked down at Lily. "What are you doing there?"  
>"Swimming, what do think?!" Lily muttered irritably and stood up. Her friends had been acting strangely since the day before and at breakfast that morning they had barely looked at Lily, but had a deep conversation in low voices.<p>

"What's the matter with you?" she asked in a louder voice.

"With us? What do you mean?" Alice asked with an expression which she thought looked unmoved. But the panic in her eyes gave her away.

"Yes, with you. Whispering behind my back. Whenever you get the chance you two begin to discuss. If I didn't know better I would think that you were arguing or talking shit about me."

"Huh? No Lils, don't believe that!" Marlene exclaimed.

"No, why would we do that to you?" Alice agreed.

"What is it then?" she asked defiantly. Marlene and Alice looked anxiously at each other.

"Well..." began Alice. Lily looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I don't know if..."

"Well, Alice!" Marlene interrupted her and both regained the same facial expressions as they had before.

"No Marlene!"

"Alice, she should know! Don't you think?"

"Yes, but we promised!"  
>Lily looked at them, confused. Had they been fighting about her?<p>

"Alice, she has the right to know, this affects her too. Sooner or later, she will be drawn in too. Doesn't she have the right to defend herself then?" Marlene had purposely put themselves in a secluded corner where no one could hear them.

"Yes Marlene! But not now. Not by us, we promised professor..."Alice's eyes shone with determination. She was so loyal and would never break a promise. The sorting hat must have had a hard time choosing between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, Lily thought.

"Yes, by us, Alice! This is something Lily should hear from us."

"Not now Marlene. Consider the consequences; what would we say to profess..."

"Quiet! Both of you!" Lily finally had enough of their chattering. "I don't know what you're talking about. But after class, you must tell me." With those words she left them and went to the classroom. Marlene looked pleased as if she had won the debate over Alice.

"This is not the end of the discussion," Alice hissed as they sat on their places at the back of the classroom.

As soon as the lesson was over, Lily jumped on her friends. "So, what was it you wanted to say?"

"Nothing", said Alice. "If professor Dumbledore wants, we will tell you in the future."

"Nonsense Alice. We both know that Lily will get involved as soon as possible. We need everyone we can get a hold of. James and Sirius have already told Remus and Peter!" Lily froze.

"Are you part of something that the Marauders are involved in?" she asked horrified. Marlene rolled her eyes and received a nod from Alice.

"Listen Lily!" they went to an empty classroom and closed the door.

"We are a part of the Order of Phoenix, a secret order which Dumbledore has started to fight you-know-who."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Please leave a review.<em>**

**_J-star_**


End file.
